Xiahou Ba
Xiahou Ba is Xiahou Yuan's second son and a military general for Wei. He ultimately rebels against Sima Zhao and defects to Shu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms has him fight as an active participant against his former homeland, often being used in Jiang Wei's northern campaigns. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic Wei NPC in Dynasty Warriors 4. His character's height for the franchise is 160 cm (5'3"). He ranked thirteenth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. In Kessen II, his character's height is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During a cutscene at the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains in Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Ba is the victim of an ambush conducted by Wang Ping. The ambush takes place within one of the many crags of the battle's map, with the latter having his troops fire their crossbows at Xiahou Ba's unit. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Ba first appears as in Wei's Story Mode after losing his father at Mt. Ding Jun. To honor his father's memory, he loyally serves the Cao family. During Shu's Story, he appears at Wu Zhang Plains to endanger Zhuge Liang's position. Feeling betrayed by Sima Yi's methods and political undertakings, Xiahou Ba abandons his vengeance for his father and leaves his kingdom. He thinks his own home sought his destruction so he feels no hesitation in forsaking it. By the time Jiang Wei marches to Mt. Niu Tou, Xiahou Ba has affiliated himself with Shu. Rescuing Jiang Wei from Sima Shi, the Shu commander later repays the favor by killing his would-be executioner, Guo Huai. He continues to support Shu at Tao Shui, Duan Gu, and Cheng Du. Unlike the other defenders for Shu's last stand, he dies in battle during Zhong Hui's invasion. His first Legendary Mode lets him participate in the first half of Mt. Ding Jun to defend his father against the massive army led by Zhuge Liang. Xiahou Ba's second Legendary Mode depicts a scenario in which Jiang Wei successfully invades Wei. To eradicate Wei once and for all, Xiahou Ba strikes his former comrades down. Several accuse him of being a traitor, but he justifies he is only following his beliefs. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Xiahou Ba's war efforts during Jiang Wei's attempts to invade Wei. Avoiding Zhuge Liang's past objective, Mount Qi, the young commander instead targets Taoyang to try to attack Deng Ai's flank. Xiahou Ba enters the fray, he and his men first seen inspecting the empty Taoyang Castle. Though a handful of Shu soldiers are ecstatic, Xiahou Ba is suspicious of a trap. In spite of Zhang Yi's assertion, the young warrior entrusts them with the main keep as he investigates alone. His predictions prove correct as Zhong Hui and his battalion ambush him soon after. As he attempts to break through their defenses, he fights countless Wei soldiers and generals in his path to their main camp. Xiahou Ba reminiscences about his father during his grueling push onwards. After he defeats Deng Ai, a tired Xiahou Ba hurries towards one of the castle's exit. A Wei soldier rushes from behind him, screaming vengeance for Guo Huai. A peaceful memory of his past momentarily causes him to lose his focus, his helmet being knocked off as he slays his foe. Wryly content to face his death on the battlefield, Xiahou Ba fights for his survival until nightfall. By then, Jiang Wei is dragging his exhausted comrade away from the castle. Warriors Orochi Xiahou Ba is first seen being manipulated by Kiyomori's sorcery to be an obedient pawn for the Orochi forces in Warriors Orochi 3. His earliest appearance in the original timeline would be at Mt. Lintao, when he is grievously mistaken by Nene and company to be Guan Suo. He is brought to his senses when the coalition triumphs in the future at Mt. Ding Jun and joins their cause. Learning that his father was once stationed at Nanjun from intelligence gathered by the coalition, he and Magoichi return to the past to save Xiahou Yuan. With him rescued, the trio return to the changed future together. Kessen He appears as a permanent general for Wei in Kessen II. He is Xiahou Yuan's eldest son and wears his armor in his father's memory. A hot-headed youth, he tried to avenge his father's death but only suffered a humiliating defeat. After he's saved by Cao Cao, he is given a reprieve and assigned to be a part of Sima Yi's forces. He is the sworn brother of Zhang Liao. Character Information Development To contrast characters who fight for patriotism, Xiahou Ba is a young man who fights merely to survive. He was designed to be the Warriors character who is completely clad in armor. His young visage is meant to be a surprise for his metallic appearance. Xiahou Ba was made to look like his father if he didn't have a chubby physique. Personality Described as a man who inherits his father's integrity and will, Xiahou Ba at first strives hard to live up to the expectations of the reputed Xiahou family. Like his father, he talks with an easy going tone and doesn't like to brood over the past too much. An independent thinker who doesn't bend to the times, he lives with a positive outlook on life. Xiahou Ba isn't going to be blindly loyal to a cause he doesn't agree with, and he doesn't expect other people to understand him. He has no regrets and doesn't try to victimize himself for his justifications for freedom, taking life as it comes with no complaints. Xiahou Ba talks with a modern day dialect in the Japanese script and at a lazier pace than his motormouth father. He has a habit of dismissing another person's remark several times with a musical beat (いやいやいや). According to Shu soldiers, Xiahou Ba is good friends with Jiang Wei. The duo enjoy one another's company and protect one another from Wei. Jiang Wei tries to keep his friend's hereditary die-hard behavior in check, though Xiahou Ba has mixed feelings about the young commander's methods. Though several of Wei's officers are bitter about his betrayal, the one who takes it the hardest is Guo Huai. Xiahou Ba remarks he thinks his father would have been proud of his decision to desert, which doesn't suit well with the veteran in the slightest. His cinematic for his Hero Scenario reveals that he does regret Guo Huai dying before him. Sima Zhao and Deng Ai are the ones whom sympathize a little with Xiahou Ba's desertion. During his Legendary Mode, his father offers him upbeat praise. Voice Actors * Vic Mignogna - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) * Kenji Akabane - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) * Takahiro Yoshimizu - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Ba/Quotes *"I didn't betray Wei, Wei betrayed me!" *"Long time, no see. You look like you're having fun." :"No, you're mistaken. I'm not trying to have fun, I'm just trying to stay alive." ::~~Wang Yuanji and Xiahou Ba; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"Hey, I got a glimpse of your face beneath that helmet a moment ago. You're good looking! Why hide it?" :"I wouldn't go that far. I have no confidence in my looks. I find myself on edge unless I keep my face hidden." :"So you are saying that you refuse to simply get by on your looks alone, and it's what's inside that's important? Not bad, for a kid." ::~~Magoichi and Xiahou Ba; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Xiahou Ba will not run or hide!" ::~~Kessen II Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Ba is affiliated with the great sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Sends forth a large energy wave. :Lightning Rod: : Jumps up and then slams his sword down to summon a discharge of lightning. :Thunder Shock: R1 + : Swings his sword around him multiple times and ends with an energy explosion. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': swings his sword left and right a few time, end with a charge and increase his speed and strength. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the Siege Lance in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Jumps forward and stabs his lance into the ground, knocks away nearby enemies; follows up with a lightning-charged jump and a mighty slash; then dives down fast and strong, creates an explosion. :Musou 1: :Musou 2: , : Charges electricity into his lance, then uses its power to perform a powerful dive. Sends all enemies flying and cuts them down mid-air with a 360° slash. Historical Information Xiahou Ba was a military general under Cao Wei who later defected to the kingdom of Shu. He was from one of the leading military families at the time, but fled from Wei due to political instability at the capital of Luoyang which resulted in the death of his younger cousin Xiahou Xuan. Also, his uneasy relationship with Guo Huai only fueled to hasten his defection. Exhausted and crippled from the long journey, he was found by Liu Shan who wholeheartedly welcomed him as a family member due to the latter's wife being related to one of Xiahou Yuan's daughters. He then participated in many of Jiang Wei's campaigns where he made a name for himself in the battle at Didao against Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery xiahoubadw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render XiahouBa-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit XiahouBa-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Xiahouba-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable outfit Xiahouba-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Xtreme Legends DW7E_Xiahou_Ba.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires render Xiahou_Ba_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume ROTK12_Xiahou_Ba.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait Xiahouba-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render DT_Xiahou_Ba.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters